For flip-chip bonding or 3D chip stacking, underfill material is used to fill up the gap between chips and/or a chip and a substrate/printed circuit board (PCB). However, some flip-chips or 3D chips suffer degradation or damage from high temperature due to accumulated heat arising from poor thermal conductivity through the underfill material that hinders cooling of the chips.